


Happy Special Fun Times

by Bam4Me



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: (sex without getting anything back from them physically), Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dom!Peter, F/F, F/M, Fisting, M/M, Oral, Pack Bonding, Stiles putting his hand in people, Voyeurism, and arm, asexual!Stiles, bottom!Derek, bottom!malia, international fisting day, service sex, size queen derek, size queen malia, stiles going down on people, strap ons, top!Peter, voyeur!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, there's no rule about asexual people not being allowed to like sex, or even participate, so really, people should just shut up and let Stiles touch them in bad places. The pack has learned to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Special Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has now been translated into Russian! The translation can be found here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4137920

But what about Asexual!Stiles who loves fisting people. Like, he's perfectly fine giving as love as no one expects him to receive. He loves fisting people though, girls, boys, and everywhere in between, plus those few special extras. He just loves it.

He likes the sounds that people make. He loves it when he gets someone that whimpers, cause it's like the best noise ever, someone in so much pleasure they're reduced to whimpering a pleading, sometimes begging him to make them come. He loves the moaners, those are the ones that know how to have a good time, and exactly where they want it. He loves the groaners. The ones who pretend they're still in charge while Stiles is reducing them to a pile of mush above him.

Stiles loves them all.

When the pack started have special fun times together, Stiles was cautious at first, not wanting to offend anyone by saying that he really didn't want them to touch him. They were understanding though. Especially when he insisted on still being there. He was good with his mouth, he knew exactly how to get a person off and fast, so his mouth was usually occupied by one or more girls for the first half of the night, the boys not wanting to wear themselves down too quick. Stiles was so okay with that. Girls tasted so good, and they didn't try to kill you with their fun parts like boys did.

Rude boys.

But Stiles loves everything. He's not just good with his fingers and mouth, he knows how to use a strap on like a pro (it's odd for Stiles to take off his pants in the middle of pack bonding nights anyway, he doesn't like getting cold. His shirt hardly comes off either) getting it situated right over his own soft cock and jeans, screwing the hell out of anyone who begged him prettily enough. Stiles was good at getting people to beg. He's had a lot of practice.

But then one day the subject of fisting came up, and Stiles couldn't let someone else get that pleasure of getting their arm all swallowed up and warm. Stiles had a bit of a jealousy streak and it the pack wasn't raving about his fisting methods by the end of the month he'd probably just redouble his efforts until he just killed them with sex entirely.

He was the fisting champion. Not anyone else.

So getting down on his knees in front of Derek while the rest of the pack were all up to their own stuff around the room, Stiles couldn't help but think this would so be easy. Derek was the biggest size queen in the room. He'd love it.

Turns out, Derek, the man that never begs, will happily beg to be fucked until he cries if Stiles tries hard enough.

He loves it, making Allison squirt while he sucks her clit, hand brushing up against her g-spot through her ass like she loves, getting Lydia to take his hand down to the wrist while she was eating Malia and Kira out. Malia loved getting it all the way up to the shoulder, she might be an even bigger size queen than Derek actually.

Stiles kind of wants to fist them at the same time, watch them scream for it while he's shoulder deep in them both, maybe sucking on a cock or two to get them to quiet down.

Kira and Scott didn't like fisting, but Scott loves watching him choke on the biggest dildo he can fit down his throat while he fucks her, attached to a strap on so every thrust forces it deeper.

But then there's Peter. Peter doesn't even need to get fucked, or sucked or to fuck the others. He likes watching. And when Stiles knows he's close to coming in his pants, he crawls over to him, usually a cummy mess by now and high on endorphins, in that complacent headspace that lets him let the pack take over for the rest of the night, too floaty to be dominant anymore, and climb into his lap. He'll stay there until Peter's voice takes on the hitch that means he won't wait any longer, letting him lick cum off of him and call him a good boy, say that he's the pack's good little boy. Then Stiles reaches out and unzips his pants, pulling them down enough to expose that thick hard cock, wrapping his hands around it and stroking him off right there, while Peter calls him his good boy and says how much he loves him.

Oh yeah. Stiles loves pack bonding nights.


End file.
